


Steady as an Unrocked Boat

by misura



Category: Liaden Universe - Sharon Lee & Steve Miller
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Arrangements have been made that are pleasing to both Mr MacFarland and myself," Natesa said, when questioned on the subject.





	

Quite how Natesa and Cheever had arranged between them the division of labor and what might, for lack of a better term, be referred to as not-labor, Pat Rin was unable to discern. The presence of a system implemented for this purpose could only be inferred by the fact that he was able to predict whom he might find accompanying him into his bedroom with something approaching a 50% success rate, which would have appalled anyone less concerned with being at all times in full or at least reasonable control of the events taking shape around them.

"Arrangements have been made that are pleasing to both Mr MacFarland and myself," Natesa said, when questioned on the subject. Her tone politely failed to express any sort of opinion as to whether or not his bothering to ask her had been a waste of time and breath. "Be unconcerned, Master."

"Indeed, of what concern could such things possibly be to one such as me?" Shan had found himself a lifemate, as had Val Con. Uncle Daav. Uncle Er Thom.

Not so his mother, of course. Still, it had not felt overly optimistic to allow himself, in a rare idle moment, to imagine he might find himself such a one as well.

"I foresee no undesirable complications," Natesa said, with a frown so slight it might have come from a stray thought rather than the topic currently under discussion.

That he would have somehow acquired two lifemates seemed impossible. Pleasure-loves, then, and he to consider himself in the luck for it. Surely, a man in his position would be hard-pressed to find time to pursue such things and not let them distract them from the all-important task before him.

 _Balance first and foremost._ "Well. Happy to know you and Mr MacFarland have arranged everything to your contentment." An achievement of balance of an altogether different nature, he supposed, but none the less vital for that, if smaller in scope.

She arched an eyebrow at that, as well she might.

Even Cheever, Pat Rin admitted to himself, might not have let that one pass without comment, for all that he was, as a rule, an easy-going and patient companion.

He inclined his head slightly, acknowledging the fault. "And mine as well, naturally." Shan might have grinned and turned the phrase that this was a truth that did not need saying to be evident to good use.

Alas, that he had not his cousin's easy grace and manner.

"Naturally," Natesa said, inclining her head in return. Possibly, she did it to hide her smile as she added, "Your contentment must be our prime concern, Master."

"I thought your prime concern was my continued happy state of breathing." Unkind, perhaps, and certainly uncalled for, to needle her this way merely for not sharing with him what had transpired between herself and Cheever. _What is that Terran saying again? 'Curiosity might slay even a dragon'?_

"And would you be content ceasing to do so?" she asked, her smile all sharp edges.

"Ah. Your point is well-made, as always." A pause. Full contentment could not, _ought_ not be something within his grasp before Balance had been achieved. Even so. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Master." Her gaze met his, briefly, but long enough to leave him feeling that she understood very well. "Now, may I suggest you turn your mind to the small matter of keeping everyone in this house alive and relatively well?"

 _A small matter, indeed._ "As it happens, I do have one or two plans I should like to discuss with you."

"Only one or two?"

"It seemed the appropriate amount of plans before breakfast. You disagree?"

"Not at all, Master." Less edges in her smile this time, or perhaps it was simply that the sharpness this time was not aimed in his direction. "Please, acquaint me with your plans."


End file.
